I Can't Lose You Again, Not Like This
by courtneyk93
Summary: Brooke and Luke are dating, they go vacation and Luke loses his memory. His mom doesn't like Brooke so she tells him that he's dating Peyton, who goes along with it because she loves Luke still. Brooke fights for him and tries to spark his memory.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke and Luke are dating, they go together on vacation and Luke loses his memory. His mom doesn't like Brooke so she tells him that he's dating Peyton and Peyton goes along with it because she loves Luke still. Brooke fights for him and tries to spark his memory.

"Brooke let's go, our flight isn't going to wait for us because you have to make sure your hair looks perfect"

"I'm coming, sorry." Brooke calls while running down the stairs of her house with two bags of luggage trailing behind her and a large carry-on purse on her shoulder.

"Babe, we're only going away for a week. You don't need that much stuff" He laughed and smiled at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, well if I open my suitcases again we'll never make our flight so you're just gonna have to deal with all of my stuff" she smiled and laughed.

"Brooke Davis, never failing to amuse me." He leans in and kisses her. She kisses back, drops her bags on the ground, and wraps her arms around him and smiles.

"Okay let's get going, were gonna be late" she says as she pulls away.

"But I'd much rather be kissing you all day.. among other things with you" he winked and she laughed.

She leans in to kiss him again then they head out the door. When they get to the airport Lucas carries all their luggage to their gate because Brooke can't carry her heavy bags and they rush onto the plane and take their seats. Luke leans over and moves Brooke's hair out of her face and smiles at her.

"I'm so excited, Pretty Girl. A whole week on an island in the Bahamas with my beautiful girlfriend."

She nodded and smiled before laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes. She was ready to get away from all the drama and trouble her and Luke had been through in Tree Hill between him with Peyton last year and when she slept with Chris Keller.

"I am the luckiest girl in the world, you know that? I love you luke. So much"

"I love you too Brooke Davis, you aren't so bad yourself."

"This hotel is beautiful, I'm excited to see our room and our bed that I get to spend every night with you in." Brooke informed Luke with an eager smile.

They kissed again then went in the elevator up to their floor. When they arrived, Lucas put the key in the slot and pushed open the door. The room was a suite and had a canopy hanging over the big bed. The shower was easily built for two and the balcony had a jacuzzi and a beautiful view of the ocean.

"Luke, its perfect! I love it!"

"Only the best for you, Brooke. So what do you want to do first? Go eat, try out the hot tub, walk around, check out the bar, or the pool, go to the beach?"

"First i want to do this" she smiled at him before pushing him onto the bed. She took off his shirt then hers and straddled him. His dick grew hard immediately at the site of his girlfriend's amazing body. He kissed her neck while she unbuttoned her pants. Then he unbuttoned his and pulled both of theirs off. They laid down next to each other and he rolled on top of her and began making out with her and rubbing the inside of her thigh. She breathed lightly and he slipped her red thong down off her long perfect legs. He nibbled on her earlobe then kissed her neck, then her collarbone, then made a slow trail down her chest and stomach. When he got to the end of her stomach he kissed her inner thigh then looked at her. Her head was tilted back, her eyes shut and she was enjoying every second his mouth was on her body. Then he smiled and made his way back up. When he got to her mouth he stopped.

"You're a tease, Lucas Scott. And you're gonna pay for it."

"Oh am i? I'd love to see you try." He laughed and then kissed her lips and sucked lightly on her lower lip.

She moaned and he used one hand to rub the curve of her hip, down to her wet pussy. The other hand was running through her hair while they made out. He rubbed her lightly and she moaned against his lips and this made him instantly ten times harder. Then he entered one finger inside her soaked pussy and gently fingered her while she moaned lightly.

"Please Luke, I need more. I need you."

He entered a second finger and picked up speed. As he fingered her faster and harder her moans grew louder and he knew she wanted all of him inside of her. He lined up his hard dick to her dripping tight pussy and rubbed the outside of it with his dick teasingly.

"Omg Luke, please."

"Anything you want Pretty Girl."

Then he entered her quickly and she let out a gasp of joy. He picked up speed and rolled her over so she was on top but was laying her head on his warm chest. Then he held her hips and went deeper. She could feel his length hitting so far back in her pussy and she was moaning louder now. She sat up and controlled the speed of his fucking and when she got louder, Luke could tell she was close. He picked her up and slid her to the end of the bed and he stood up. Then he entered her again and she screamed lightly.

"Luke deeper, oh god Lucas, I love you"

He kissed her perfect lips and continued fucking her harder until she lost control and screamed and came. Feeling her getting tighter and wetter made him cum immediately and they both collapsed on the bed catching their breaths.

"I love you brooke, so much." He said with his hands tangled through her hair and smiling at her while she was still catching her breath.

"I love you too, boyfriend" she smiled while still breathing heavily and trying to calm down.

She rolled over and put her head on his chest and felt his heartbeat in her ear. Then she rubbed his chest lightly with her fingertips and smiled that she had this amazing boy in her life who loved her so much.

"So about that dinner thing.." She asked with a quick laugh after she heard her stomach growl at her.

Luke woke up when a ray of sun came through the balcony window and hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw a naked Brooke next to him, last night they decided that all week they were going to sleep naked together. She was laying on her back and had a peaceful expression on her face. He glanced down her naked body and admired it for a few minutes and debated waking her up. She was so beautiful and he couldn't help but rub his hands down her warm stomach and then he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Brooke, babe, wake up. We have a lot to do today" He said with no response.

Since she didn't wake up he decided to have a little fun. He kissed her collar bone then made his way down over to her warm boobs and kissed and sucked them lightly. She flinched a little so he looked up. She was still asleep so he continued kissing down her body. He stopped right at the end of her lower stomach then replaced his mouth with his hand and traced circles over her hips and stomach. Then he went down and rubbed the outside of her pussy lips and felt her wetness. He was surprised she could get wet in her sleep but smiled and inserted a finger inside her. She let out a soft moan but her eyes were still closed. Then he stopped.

"Maybe this is wrong, she's sleeping and I'm taking advantages of her amazing body." He thought aloud to himself.

She opened her eyes, sat up, and smiled, "Please don't stop, I was awake. I just thought you were having fun thinking I was asleep."

"Well in that case -" He started but got cut off by her lips hitting his followed by her warm tongue aggressively forcing against his. He fingered her again and then they stopped making out because she couldn't hold back her moans. His other hand went down around her and rubbed her back until she came.

"I could get used to waking up to this every morning" She said with a smile, complete with her eyes glowing and her dimples showing.

"I'm not complaining either" he replied.

"So what are the plans for today?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"Whatever you want, Pretty Girl. They have everything here."

They made out for a while then got dressed and left their room to head downstairs to the lobby. He held the big brass door that led to the beach for his girlfriend to walk through. Brooke skipped in front of him onto the warm sand and he smiled at the site of her so happy. The cabana boy brought them breakfast in their lounge chairs. Luke finished first and went to rent a jet ski while Brooke finished eating. When he came back, she was finishing up.

"Follow me. I rented us a jet ski to share."

"Oh boy, this should be interesting." She laughed and he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the water.

"Luke slow down i'm gonna fall off!" She laughed and held on tighter around his muscular naked chest.

"Don't worry, I won't let you drown if we fall off. Besides, it gives me an excuse to save you, I love saving you."

"How selfish, you'd purposely make me fall off just so you can save me!" She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed then sharply turned the wheel and they both fell off. She screamed and he laughed at her. Then he swam over and wrapped his arm around her almost naked body besides her small bikini. Her body was really warm against his and as always, her skin was like velvet.

"I told you I'd save you" he grinned at her.

"Luke, this water is freezing. How do we get back on the jet ski?" She said while treading water. Then he quickly helped her back on it so she wouldn't keep complaining and when she was swinging one leg around, he grabbed her ass and she turned around and gave him a mean look, jokingly.

"You think you're intimidating with your little faces, but you don't scare me babe. I just think its cute." He laughed.

"You know you're scared of me" She smiled back.

"Whatever you say, if that makes you happy then you can think that."


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 11 PM when Brooke and Lucas got back to their suite after another long day they spent with each other. They both knew the week was coming to an end because tomorrow they'd have to wake up and pack up their stuff and go home. Tonight was their last night in the Bahamas together, but they both agreed they were going to go somewhere else together soon because this week was the best week they've both had in a long time.

"I'm exhausted, this week was so much fun Boyfriend!" Brooke said with a glowing smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and kissed him passionately.

"I know, what do you want to do for the final hours?" He asked after pulling back from the kiss. He truthfully just wanted to kiss Brooke the whole night until they fell asleep, he was happiest just being intimate with her because he always felt closest to her that way and it showed how much they both needed each other.

"Lets go skinny dipping, nobody will be on the beach this late, right?" She laughed and started pulling down her pants to change into a bikini. He watched her, not taking his eyes off her body until she was completely in her bikini. It took everything out of him to not go over and touch her, but he was saving it until tonight. She glanced up at him and noticed he was still staring at her, but this time he was looking right in her bright eyes and had a genuine smile on his face that made Brooke feel loved. She smiled back. "Are you going to change too, or just stand there and look at me for the rest of the night?" She giggled and her white perfect teeth showed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I got a little distracted watching you. If it was up to me, I would stare at you forever and just be able to admire you and every little thing I love about you." He informed her, embarrassed.

"I love you too Broody, I always will. You are everything to me and I trust you, and only you." They kissed again and it turned into a long make out session and by the time they got down to the beach it was almost midnight.

Brooke reached the water where the waves were crashing on the shore and pulled the string on her bikini so it dropped onto the sand. Lucas stood there, paralyzed that Brooke was so open with him and he loved it. He took off his shorts and took a step closer to her. The only light around them was from the moon's reflection on the ocean. It bounced off their bodies and made both of them look flawless, which they both were in each others mind. He untied the top of her bikini and then the strap around her back and it fell to the sand right next to her bottoms.

Luke leaned over and kissed Brooke's neck and trailed his warm fingers over her collarbone lightly. Then he kissed her lips and grabbed her hand and they took a step into the water.

"Shit, it's freezing!" Brooke complained, Lucas agreed. But he scooped her up and ran into the water with her. A wave crashed over them and got their hair wet. Brooke shrieked from the cold touching her naked skin but Luke held her tight and was rubbing her body roughly which warmed her up from the friction. He put her down so she could stand, and as soon as her feet hit the ground their lips collided together instantaneously as if they both needed to feel each other's lips on their own. The kissing and rubbing in the water lasted a little while, but Brooke began getting too cold so they decided to go out and resume the kissing in their room. The dressed each other and raced toward the hotel. In the elevator, they were alone.

"Brooke come closer." Lucas said and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Somebody might walk on, Luke." She laughed but didn't really care. He ran his hand up her leg and stopped right before the fabric of her bikini started. She looked at him with sad eyes, wanting more. "Luke, don't stop."

"You're going to have to wait, I can't do anything in here." He smiled and they stayed hugging until the doors opened on their floor. He began running down the hall, eager to be alone with his amazing, beautiful girlfriend. She chased after him and jumped on his back, laughing.

"I like when you carry me, because I get to feel the warmth of your skin against mine and I feel close to you." She told him and he nodded and continued running. He opened the door and threw her jokingly onto the bed and he jumped onto her, both of them laughing. As soon as the door clicked shut he ripped the bikini off her and kissed down from her neck to her stomach. He rubbed the dip where her hip met her pelvis, teasingly. She shivered for his light touch. She pulled off his shorts and then walked to the bathroom and he followed, confused.

"We smell like salt water, we need a shower." She told him, smiling and biting her lip.

"If you say so, I won't object." He laughed and started the water. Then he went over to her and pressed her against the bare cold wall and kissed her aggressively. She moaned, "Luke, oh god I want you so badly."

"I want you too, Pretty Girl. All of you, everything with you, every part of you, forever." Then they jumped into the shower and she rinsed her hair under the warm water and let it run down her back while Lucas picked up the soap and squeezed it into his hand. She tilted her head up so it wasn't under the water and kissed him forcefully and his hands rubbed the soap all over her body. Her skin felt amazing when he rubbed the soap on it because the silky soap mixed with her velvet skin was the smoothest thing he's ever felt. He rubbed a little more aggressively when he made his way to her boobs and massaged the soap into her ass, while still kissing. Then she got under the water again and he watched it all rinse down over her long legs and off her body. He felt like he was watching an angel shower. His angel that he got to touch while she looked like this. He got under the water and rinsed his hair and she lathered up the soap and rubbed it onto his toned abs and then over his broad shoulders.

Once they were both clean he rubbed his hands up her thighs and lightly brushed against her pussy. He could feel the wetness flowing out because of him and he picked her up and slid her onto his hard dick and pressed her back against the wall. She let out a soft, long moan when he entered her and closed her eyes. He began fucking her slowly at first while kissing her soft lips and jawbone down to her neck. She laid her head onto his shoulder so she could concentrate on the feeling of him filling her, thrusting in and out and each time getting deeper and deeper. He got faster and her moans grew louder into his ear. The feeling of her hot breath against his neck and her moans in his ear made him cum right away. She wasn't ready yet but he knew she was close since her moans continued to grow.

"Luke, don't stop. Oh my god, you feel amazing." She moaned.

He slid her off his length and fingered her until he got hard again, which didn't take very long. He continued fingering her aggressively as he turned off the shower and picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her on it. He climbed over her and entered her tight pussy. He could feel the walls of wetness around his dick contracting and her moans continued to get louder. She was about to scream.

"Lucas, I love you. Harder. I'm so close." She commanded and he obeyed, he fucked her deeper and harder then before and soon she felt waves of warmth going through her whole body and she laid her head back, squeezed her eyes shut, and began to come. The sight of her long curvy body arched back and his dick going in and out of her tightly brought on his second orgasm.

"Brooke, oh wow. You feel amazing. Come for me baby, come with me." He whispered and it sent her over the edge. They both let out loud moans and felt their orgasm overwhelm their bodies and take over. When they were both done, they crashed onto the bed. Their lips pressed together, both out of breath. He placed soft kisses all over her neck and chest until she caught her breath. Then when they both were back to breathing normal he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight and they made out for a little while. He moved her hair out of her face and rubbed her shoulders gently to calm her down.

"I love you Lucas Scott, you know that?" She told him with a glowing face, from a combination of happiness and satisfaction of him being inside her.

"I know you too, Pretty Girl. I love you too, I always will. I will never forget you, I want to be with you forever."

They laid together kissing and rubbing each other soothingly until they both drifted asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think that's everything, check under the beds to make sure we didn't forget anything." He lightly commanded and she nodded and bent over to check. He snuck up behind her and rubbed up her thigh. She jumped at the sudden touch.

"Luke, if we do this now we'll miss our flight back home." She sadly informed her boyfriend with a frown because she knew she'd rather have sex one last time on vacation instead of going home and knowing its over.

"I'm willing to take that risk, we can always book a different flight later today." He smiled and continued by picking her up and throwing her on the bed laughing. He lifted off her shirt and laid her down under him then bent down to kiss her neck and nibble on her earlobe. Then he made a trail to her perfect lips and was welcomed by her open mouth aggressively wanting his tongue inside of it. He rolled them over and she straddled him and took off his shirt. Then she kissed down over his warm abs and trailed her tongue down toward his pants. When she got there she unbuttoned them quickly and pulled them down, followed by his boxers. She kissed his thighs and all around his hard dick that was waiting to feel her warm mouth around it. Then it happened, and he laid his head back in bliss. She smiled and continued until he finished. Then he took off her pants and returned the favor after a lot of teasing. Once she begged, he ate her out until her body lost control. Then he kissed up her body to her lips and entered her as her moans grew louder.

* * *

"Boyfriend, I loved this week. It was amazing, thanks for this"

"Anything for you, Pretty Girl. I had fun too, we should do this again soon because I will take any opportunity to be with you and sleep next to you. That was honestly my favorite part, waking up seeing your beautiful face sleeping and your warm body cuddled up against me. Well, I liked the sex too." He laughed and she kissed him and laid on his shoulder.

"Are we almost home? I hate flying for this long" She complained and he smiled.

"I know, I think we should be landing soon actually."

Brooke felt a shake in the plane and looked up at Lucas, he could tell she was scared.

"Luke what's happening?" Brooke asked nervously as she felt the turbulence of the plane.

"I'm sure it's nothing babe, don't worry." He assured her.

"Attention passengers, we are experiencing some turbulence as a result of high winds around Tree Hill airport. We will be landing shortly, but please be aware that the plane will be a little shaky so remain seated and return your seats to upright position and fasten your seat belts. Thank you." The voice from the speakers said in a firm tone.

"See, everything is going to be fine. We're almost home." He smiled and she nodded.

The plane pulled into the airport, but right before they landed the plane shook sharply to the right and Luke hit his head against the window. He grabbed his head and looked at Brooke. He pulled his hand away and saw the blood on his fingers.

"Luke, your head.. Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, i'm just a little dizzy from the impact, I'll be fine." They got off the plane and went to baggage pickup. When the grabbed their luggage they went to find a taxi to drive them home. They got into the car and she laid on his shoulder and he kissed her cheek. Then he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lucas opened his eyes, the white room around him looked unfamiliar and he saw a familiar woman sitting next to him in a dull colored chair.

"Oh, thank God! You're awake, good. How are you feeling?" Karen asked her son.

"Mom? Where am I? What happened?"

"You hit your head on the plane and afterward you blacked out. You were unconscious since yesterday, do you remember hitting your head?" She asked.

"What plane? Going where?" He looked confused and he tried to remember anything that happened but all he knew right now was that his head hurt, he's in a hospital, and that the woman next to him was his mom."

"You were coming back from vacation with your girlfriend -" She hesitated to finish. She didn't like Brooke, and if he didn't remember anything then maybe he would believe her if she said he was dating Peyton, who she liked better. This is a perfect opportunity for her.

"Girlfriend? What vacation? All I can remember is that you're my mom, my best friend is Haley, and I play basketball for the Ravens."

"You were in the Bahamas with your girlfriend- Peyton." She explained with a serious expression.

"Oh, where is she?"

Karen thought to herself - Peyton would go along with this, she wants to date Lucas and would do anything to be with him and be happy. "She's on her way here, I'll call her to see how far she is." She left the room and dialed Peyton and told her the plan. Peyton agreed and made up the excuse for why it was a good idea.

"Oh, well Brooke is over dramatic and this is the best thing for him now to be in a safe calm environment so he can recover quickly."

When Peyton got there, she kissed Luke on the cheek and he remembered her. He pictured in his mind the time they were at the motel together making out last year. But he doesn't remember the rest of the details. As far as he knew, that was his girlfriend who he apparently liked a lot since they went on vacation together.

A few days later, Luke was released to go home as long as he took it easy. Brooke tried to visit the hospital but the doctor had orders not to let her see him. She didn't understand why.

* * *

Luke went for a walk to the Rivercourt to try and spark his memory, he played some basketball until a brunette came up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey broody, how are you feeling?" Brooke asked, unaware that he lost his memory from the accident.

"Sorry, do I know you? I don't remember meeting you before."

"What?" She choked, "I'm your girlfriend Luke, I'm Brooke. Remember me now?"

"No, my girlfriend is blonde and her name is Peyton." He explained

She looked at him with a look like she was about to cry because she couldn't handle losing him, especially not to Peyton again. "No, you are dating me. We just went on vacation together. Here, this will help," she leaned in and kissed his warm lips. "Now do you remember?"

"Sorry, no. I am dating Peyton, I don't know you and don't appreciate you kissing me when I have a girlfriend and just said I don't know who you are." He turned around to walk away. "Sorry, but I have to go."

"Wait Luke, no." She grabbed his arm to pull him back. "You can't leave, somebody is trying to trick you and break us up."

"I told you, we aren't dating! Now stop touching me!" He stormed to walk toward his truck. She felt tears form in her eyes.

"Not again, he can't leave me." Then the salty tears started rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

In school on Thursday, Brooke found Haley with Nathan in the tutor center. She told both of them what happened at the River court. Haley said she was asked not to say anything about it because Karen felt it was best for Lucas.

"Hales, you know that's not true. He needs to know what his life was really like, not be tricked into liking somebody else He won't recover if he's thinks a lie is the truth." Brooke complained.

"But B, you are a little over dramatic sometimes and he needs stability right now so he can get his memory back as soon as possible." She argued.

"Wait a minute, Brooke is right. Luke is never going to get better if he's trying to spark the wrong memories and think of Peyton as his girlfriend." Nathan cut in. Brooke smiled at him. "Besides, Peyton comes with plenty of drama as well." He finished.

"Can you talk to him then Nate, for me?" Brooke asked with a dimpled smile. Haley shot a look at him that he knew wasn't going to end up well if he disobeyed her opinion.

"I can't if it means jeopardizing Haley's happiness and will get me in trouble." He answered. "Sorry Brooke."

She stormed away and Nate couldn't tell if she was pissed off or crying, either way he didn't like it. Brooke would have helped him out if Haley was thinking her husband wasn't him. Maybe he could drop some hints to Lucas, without Haley getting mad at him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Luke wait up!" Haley called down the hall, he turned around and smiled to see a face he knew for sure was his best friends.

"Hey Hales, I have a question. Do you know this girl?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped through until he found the picture he took last night. She glanced over and quickly recognized Brooke's yearbook picture from last year.

"Um, yeah where'd you get that?" She quickly asked.

"This girl visited me at the Rivercourt yesterday and I was curious so I looked her up in the yearbook so I could ask you about her, you're the only person I trust." He said and she felt guilt poor over her for what she was about to say.

"She's your ex girlfriend. Student Council president, captain of the cheerleading team. She probably looks familiar to you, why what can you remember about her?" She asked, worried that Karen's plan to help him was over.

"Nothing, just that she kissed me the other day at the Rivercourt and said she was my girlfriend but I said she was lying and then I left."

"Oh, yeah she still wants to be with you. Maybe she thinks this is her opportunity.." Haley lied, feeling bad because Brooke was her good friend. But she knew this was better for Luke.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. You're the only person I trust because you're the only one I remember and you're my best friend and your honest unlike most people." He stated and a wave of guilt chilled through her veins. She didn't want to lie to him, but Peyton was a better way of getting his memory back.

The bell rang saying that school was over, and Luke headed to practice. He had to sit out because of his concussion, but what still required to go and watch in case they made new plays. Not that he remembered the old ones..

He walked in and saw Peyton and Haley sitting next to each other in their cheer practice outfits and Brooke on the other side of the cheerleaders smiling to Bevin who was rambling on about something. Peyton waved at Luke and Haley smiled in his direction, but in the corner of his eye he saw Brooke looking at them, then at him with a look similar to the one she had before she started crying at the Rivercourt. He felt something in the pit of his stomach that made him want to go over there and cheer up the brunette, who he found very attractive even though he thought Peyton was too, no matter what he had to do. But he fought the urge and focused on the team and the fact that Peyton was his girlfriend, not that girl.

Nate came over and sat next to him while he got his water bottle out of his bag, and Luke shot him a questioned look. Luke was told Nathan was his brother, so he trusted him and was comfortable talking to him.

"Why does that pretty girl look so upset? From what I was told, she's captain. Shouldn't she be the most cheery one?" Luke wondered aloud to his brother.

He chuckled once before Lucas noticed because Brooke usually is the happiest one, and Luke just called Brooke 'Pretty Girl' and 'Cheery' and didn't even notice it meant anything. "She lost someone close to her," he began but stopped himself because Haley would be mad he's dropping clues.

"Who? Was it someone we know." Luke asked quickly, wondering if it was him and how the girl lost him.

"Not anymore, I don't know all the details. That's all really. But its a shame because she usually is so warm hearted and cheery." Nate laughed again, Luke didn't get it. Nathan's plan to mention Brooke's nickname didn't spark any memories. Damnit, he thought to himself. And got up to resume practice.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke was in her car driving home from school when she decided to take the long way home and clear her head. She was a mess since Luke was with Peyton again and she had to see them together at school and smiling at each other during cheer practice, and she didn't know what to do to win him back. She let a tear roll down her face and she turned up her music to drown out her whimpers. When she passed Luke's street, she impulsively turned down it. She passed his house and noticed his car was there but nobody else's was. He was alone, maybe she could talk to him. She turned around and pulled her blue car into his driveway. She glanced in her rearview mirror to see how badly her makeup was smudged but honestly didn't care. Then she opened her door and walked up the sidewalk. When she got to the front door she knocked, no answer. She went to the side door that leads directly to his room and knocked on that, thinking maybe he didn't hear the knock on the front door since he might have music on. She heard the hinge unlock and saw the knob turn.

"Hi.. Brooke right? What's up?" He asked confused.

"Um hi-, i just needed somebody to talk to. I know it's out of nowhere and awkward for you but before you lost your memory you were the only person I trusted so even though you don't remember me I thought being around you would help cheer me up. Do you mind if I come in?" She talked slowly but got it all out.

"No," He swallowed. "It's fine come on in." She walked in and sat on his desk chair in the corner of the room. She glanced at his laptop, and accidentally noticed he was on her Facebook page flipping through her pictures. She smiled, knowing he was curious about her. He was up to one of the higher numbers of pictures so he must have been looking for a while. Then she looked and saw that on another tab was Peyton's live webcam website. She got mad and spun around in the chair and looked him right in the eye.

"So do you want to talk about what is wrong? What do I usually do to comfort you?" He asked and was nervous of her answers because her being there in the first place scared him a little. He found her incredibly beautiful, with long chocolate hair, glassy hazel eyes that looked like she was crying, a dimpled smile, and an amazing flawless body that he couldn't help but look at. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to touch her.

She thought about his question, and it gave her chills thinking of how he would usually comfort her. Whether it was just holding her, having sex with her in such a romantic way, or making her laugh, he would do anything possible in order to make her happy. "I can't really talk about it because you know the people and I don't know if it's a good idea to mention them. But I don't know, I guess just do whatever comes to you that you think will help." She shrugged after she answered, which he could tell was hard for her because she probably wanted him to do something specific but feels bad asking. He made his way closer to her on the chair and picked her up off it. She giggled.

"What are you doing?" She asked, still laughing because she wasn't expecting this from someone who doesn't remember her.

"I'm trying to cheer you up." He answered and laid her on the bed. She instantly had thoughts of what usually would happen next going through her head. But knew it wasn't going to happen since he thinks Peyton is his girlfriend. He let go of her and sat next to her and tickled her. She immediately started laughing and freaking out and kicking her legs.

"Luke, no this isn't funny! I'm so ticklish and you're taking advantage of that because you know I'll laugh." She stated, then realized it was a mistake because he obviously didn't know she was ticklish, he was just trying to do anything to make her smile.

"I didn't know, memory loss remember?" He laughed. "But it worked, didn't it?"

"I guess, but now the sadness is back."

"Do you like hot chocolate?" He asked her and smiled

Hot chocolate brought up memories of them junior year walking together on the sidewalk in the Winter drinking it and holding hands. "Yes, I do. Doesn't everyone?" She asked. He nodded in agreement and walked down the hall. She followed.

She watched him make each of them a cup and when it was done he held them both up. "What color cup do you want?" He asked, figuring she would be picky and would want to choose which color she got.

"The red one. It's my favorite color."

"I know, I don't know why but I had a feeling it was. You just are a red person." He smiled and handed her the cup and they began walking back to his room.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you look best in red, I noticed you wear it a lot, and you seem like you're a fiery person and are strong and I don't know.. Red just fits you well." He stated and she laughed because that was completely true. They sat on his bed again and she looked at his desk and saw a red feather from her Halloween costume sitting in the corner in a box.

"Where'd you get that feather?" She questioned and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure what it is, it was in that box on my desk so I must have saved it."

"Yeah, it was from my Halloween costume this year. I was a devil." She smiled.

"So you are a red person! I knew it!" He laughed, but she was disappointed because he didn't even think twice about why he saved her feather. How come he didn't ask why he had it, she wondered.

"Yeah, you were right. I definitely am." She sighed.

"So are you feeling a little better?" He asked with full concern while sipping his hot chocolate and keeping eye contact with her the whole time. He felt so attracted to her and wanted to touch her but figured he shouldn't.

"A little, it helps being around you." She set her drink down on the floor and began to lay her head in his lap. "Oh, sorry. Is this okay?"

He loved feeling her against his thigh and looked down at her and admired how beautiful she looked even from this angle. "Yeah, it's perfectly fine with me. Whatever helps you feel better, Brooke." He answered. He felt a desperate urge to touch her and kiss her but he didn't know why. Instead, he ran his fingers through her hair and kept brushing through it and watched her close her eyes in enjoyment. The smell of her hair made him want to make sure she never moved from that spot because she smelt so good.

"Thanks Lucas, this really is helping me because this week has been horrible. Last week was so amazing and then it all went downhill."

"Well lets get you back to how you felt last week, tell me all about it. Maybe that will help you." He suggested and she got nervous because if she said something he was told wasn't true, he'd kick her out and say she's lying.

"I was on vacation with my best friend." She said nervously.

"Oh, that Bevin girl? Because you talk to her a lot. Or that red head girl? I don't think it was Haley, she didn't mention it." He tried to figure out.

"No, it wasn't any of them. It was a boy. I miss him so much, it kills me." She started crying.

"Shh, Brooke, relax. It's okay, I'm here for you. Don't cry, you're such a pretty girl and you don't deserve to be hurt. You deserve only the best." He tried to calm her down. She just got more upset hearing her nickname and him not knowing he was even saying it. She turned her head to look up at him and smiled a little with tears still rolling down her cheeks. He wiped them away. "There's that cute smile that I've been waiting to see."

"Why were you on my facebook, Luke? Just wondering."

"Oh, I don't know I was watching you during cheerleading practice since I had to sit out from Basketball and I was curious and wanted to know more about you. Then I got distracted by how good you look in your pictures and for some reason, couldn't stop looking through them all. Sorry if that's weird.." He said nervously.

"No, it's fine I was just wondering because I accidentally saw it when I walked in." She held back a big smile.

"Good, you are a very busy person. Cheer captain and Student council president? Wow."

"Thanks, yeah but it's all fun and I love it. Hey um, when does your mom get home?" She asked.

"She's away for the night, it's just me until tomorrow."

"Oh okay, I was just curious because usually she gets home around now." She answered. He wondered why she knew that, but he didn't really care. He loved the feeling he got when she was around.

"Yeah, what time do your parents get home?"

"I live alone for the most part, my parents aren't really around much." She told him and he nodded his head and figured he shouldn't keep asking more questions about them since she was already upset and that wouldn't cheer her up.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering because I thought maybe you'd like to stay here.." He asked while looking her right in the eye. She glanced at his bright green eyes and couldn't help but smile. She nodded quickly and let out a huge grin, complete with dimples.

"You're so beautiful, has anybody ever told you that? It's a shame that a girl as pretty as you can be this upset." He informed her and she smiled again.

"Thanks, I love -" She started but cut herself off when she realized what she was about to say. "I mean thanks, it means a lot."

"Anything for you, pretty girl."

"What?" She quickly replied and felt her heart beat speed up.

"Oh sorry, I just thought it was an appropriate nickname for you. If it bothers you when I say it, I won't."

"No, It doesn't at all. Somebody I love calls me that. He used to all the time." She smiled again.

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend?" He looked disappointed, completely forgetting about Peyton.

"Sort of, I did until last week. That's who was with my on vacation. My boyfriend, and he called me that. It was amazing, we had an amazing room and a jacuzzi on our balcony. And went jet skiing and walked on the beach and slept together every night. I miss him." She said sadly.

"Where did you go? I went on vacation last week with Peyton to the Bahamas." He remembered aloud and remembered his girlfriend again.

"The Bahamas." She stated nervously and he flashed her a confused look.

"Did you go with us?"

"Not exactly.. But I guess I kind of did with half of you. Never mind, just forget it. I don't want to do this now again and get hurt like usual." She said and laid back on the bed.

"Why would you get hurt?" He leaned over and rubbed her smooth cheek.

"Because I went with you.." She told him, afraid of what was going to happen next. An image of them in a bed with a canopy flashed in his mind but he couldn't remember when it was. At first he thought maybe she was lying, and they did go away together once but it wasn't last week because he was dating Peyton at the time. But then he just didn't know.

"I believe you, I just don't understand what is happening anymore. I remember being with you laying in a bed in a hotel room under a canopy, but I don't understand when it was because the two people that I trust told me I went with Peyton." He said confused.

She sighed. "It's okay, just believe what you want. Everything will come back to you eventually and you'll know the truth." He nodded and then the phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and read "Peyton calling" across the screen. He shot Brooke a look.

"It's Peyton, what should I do?" He asked because he honestly just wanted to continue laying with the beautiful brunette who was on his bed upset and trying to cheer up.

"Answer it, I'll be quiet."

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey baby, what are you up to?" Peyton asked through the phone.

"Nothing, just drinking hot chocolate and sitting on the computer, bored." He lied and looked at Brooke.

"Oh, do you want me to come over and make you less bored?" She laughed and he looked disappointed.

"Um no, I think I'm just going to watch some TV and go to sleep early. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow though before first period. Okay?" He answered.

"Alright, I'll let you go then. Bye baby, I love you." She finished and Brooke heard her voice echo through the receiver and her face dropped at what Peyton said.

"Bye, see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." Then he hung up. Brooke was glad he didn't say I love you to her, whether it was because she was there or for another reason, but she was relieved.

"You know it's a big let down when you don't say 'I love you' back to a girl?" Brooke laughed.

"But I don't, I can't remember her so to me it's like I just met her a week ago. I can't love someone that fast." He told Brooke. "Peyton understands that."

"Oh, yeah that's good" She was smiling and that put her in a much better mood, but she still wished Luke remembered her and that he loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

They both got ready for bed. Luke wore a wife beater and boxers and lent Brooke a pair of his pajama pants and she wore a black laced tank top that was underneath her shirt before. They both brushed their teeth and then hopped into Luke's bed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep somewhere else?" She asked again, for the third time.

"Yes Brooke, I'm sure I want you to sleep right next to me. So get in bed already and stop worrying that I'm going to murder you or rape you in your sleep." He laughed. She laughed too, but only because if they did have sex, it definitely wouldn't be rape. She'd definitely want it too.

"Okay, but I'm trusting you mister!" She laughed and pointed in his direction with a smile and he admired her face again. Truthfully, he wanted her to sleep with him only because he was intrigued by her and was curious what it would feel like to wake up next to her and to feel her warmth next to him. He knew it was wrong because of Peyton, but he didn't care. He knew right after she kissed him at the Rivercourt that day that he had feelings for her and found something about her exciting that made his stomach flip when he was around her. They got into the bed and he pulled the covers up over them. Then his hand accidentally slid over her warm stomach and the feeling of his cold hands made Brooke jump.

"Sorry! Oh wow, I didn't mean to touch you." He said, nervous she didn't want him touching her.

She laughed, "It's okay, your hands were just cold." She told him.

"Oh okay, sorry again. I'm really sorry. I really am. Brooke, wow I didn't mean to. I'll go sleep on the couch."

"Luke, shut up. Stop apologizing. Truthfully, I liked it. It feels good to be touched, its comforting."

"Oh, so you're one of those girls that likes to cuddle and be rubbed." He giggled.

"Well, yes. Actually, I enjoy it a lot."

He rubbed his hands together to warm them up without her noticing then slipped his hand under the covers and made his way back to the bare strip of her stomach where her shirt ended. She felt a chill go down her body at the feel of his touch against her soft skin. He laughed and continued rubbing lightly across her stomach. She smiled at him and he lifted up her shirt a little bit higher to rub more of her skin. She closed her eyes and felt a wave of calming bliss run through her body. He kept going higher until he felt the curve of the bottom of her boob and he looked at her for permission. She opened her eyes and nodded, and he continued. He kept rubbing them and got a little more aggressive and her breath got a little heavier and he felt himself get hard in his boxers from the breathing and the feel of her velvet skin against his hand. He couldn't stop himself when he rolled over on top of her and forcefully pressed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth to let in his tongue and fought back with hers to put it in his continued rubbing and making out for a few seconds, then Luke quickly stopped and rolled back over. Brooke gazed up at him with a begging look that he could tell meant she wanted more. But he looked away because he couldn't take hurting her, but it was the right thing to do.

"Wow, i'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Wow. Sorry Brooke."

"Its fine-" she started.

"I have a girlfriend, and I was taking advantage of the fact that a gorgeous girl was sleeping in my bed with me and I just wanted to know how it felt to touch you even just once. I didn't know it would lead to us making-" He started and was interrupted.

"Lucas, it's okay! Seriously, stop. I loved every second of it." She said and looked down nervously.

"Let's just go to bed and forget about everything that I just did. I'm sorry." He finished.

"Alright, if you say so, then I guess that's what you want." She said upset.

"No, I want you-. Oh god this is so confusing. I don't understand anything anymore and can't remember how I used to feel, but wow right now.. I just want to touch you and kiss you and make you smile and feel your warm body again. You came here upset and suddenly I felt upset too. Like I was supposed to comfort you because it was my job and you needed me." He confessed, and she pretended not to hear. She got hurt again tonight and didn't want to hear any more about it. Luke laid down next to her, feeling embarrassed, and they both quickly drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke checked the clock, 4:23 AM. A nightmare woke her up in tears when she dreamt that Lucas never recovered from amnesia and he and Peyton got married, with Brooke forced to be a bridesmaid in tears watching the love of her life be with her ex-best friend. She rolled over and saw the man she loved laying next to her peacefully with his shirt bunched up to his chest from the covers moving against them. She smiled through tears and used the blanket to wipe them away.

"I love you, Lucas Scott. I want to tell you so badly but I'm scared you'll run away again like last time and I'll never get another chance." She whispered before leaning over and kissing him on the forehead and getting out of bed and grabbing her stuff. She took one last glance at him sleeping while opening the door that led outside and smiled a little in his direction then closed the door behind her and headed to her car.

* * *

When Luke woke up the next morning from the sound of his alarm buzzing, he hit the snooze button and rolled over searching for Brooke. She wasn't there. A nervous feeling that she left because of what he did last night ran through him and he was suddenly in a bad mood. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower before stripping and getting in. The whole time he imagined Brooke being there with him and the way her lips tasted last night. He couldn't imagine going much longer without tasting her again. He didn't know many things, but he knew that he wanted her.

He got out of the shower and got dressed for school and got into his truck after tossing his backpack in the passenger seat. He parked in his spot and saw Peyton waiting there for him. He checked her out, she was incredibly attractive and he smiled that he was dating someone like her. But in the back of his mind he knew she was nothing compared to Brooke Davis.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Peyton greeted her boyfriend with a kiss.

"Pretty well, but I woke up badly. I had a weird dream." He lied.

"Oh, what happened?" She asked curiously, hoping it wasn't about Peyton.

Lucas couldn't tell her about Brooke so he lied again, "I don't remember, I just know I felt like shit when I woke up."

"Oh, well it was just a dream, baby. It's all okay now." She said and grabbed his hand as they walked into school. No it wasn't, he thought to himself. Not unless he found out why Brooke left and why she was upset last night and why he wanted her so badly. Luke took notice that Peyton's skin on her hands weren't as soft as Brooke's skin was. He sighed and knew at that moment that Brooke was the one he wanted.

They went to first period and had to part their ways., they kissed and said I'll see you later. Lucas sat down in his desk and noticed the empty seat across the room where he remembered Brooke sat. Where was she? He wondered to himself, and inside he felt a pain that wanted her to be there because she put him in a better mood.

He sat through a little bit of class but got bored of hearing the teacher's voice and asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher nodded and he got up and walked out the door then headed down the hall. Then he smiled. There she was, Brooke Davis at her locker. He snuck up behind her as she turned her lock slowly and pulled open the small door of the locker. When it was open, he saw it. Brooke dropped her head when she saw the decorations and pictures of them together and frowned.

"What is all of that?" He demanded. Brooke jumped a little and quickly turned around.

She hit him in the shoulder lightly, "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack! What did you say?"

"What are those decorations?" He repeated.

"Oh, um -" She stuttered nervous of what to say. "I forgot they were there because I haven't been to my locker all week. They're from a few weeks ago.."

"Who did that? Why are there pictures of us and our names and hearts?" He was confused.

"You don't get it yet? I told you at the Rivercourt that first day.. Never mind, just forget it. I give up." She closed the locker and walked down the hall and out the door toward her car. She didn't want to be there.

* * *

Lucas went back to class and couldn't understand what just happened. Then he remembered, he decorated her locker for her when they were dating. But why did she leave them there if they broke up and he dated Peyton for a while since then? Why didn't she move on. He thought to himself, maybe Haley was right, she just isn't over me and doesn't want to accept that I'm dating someone else. But I guess that explains the desires to touch her, I'm sure I have before. And I obviously enjoyed it.

He continued going to his classes, but having his mind only on Brooke and everything that happened. He wanted to remember so badly and couldn't understand what she meant when she said 'You don't get it yet?' She's right, he didn't get it at all.


	9. Chapter 9

After school Lucas walked with Nathan to basketball practice and began to tell him what happened last night with Brooke. Nathan nervously watched Luke when he talked and noticed that he definitely wanted to touch Brooke again based on the excitement in his voice when he talked about her. He didn't blame her, Nathan has wanted Brooke at times as well. But right now, he just wanted to tell his brother the truth.

"Look Luke, it's obvious you have feelings for her. I think you should just do whatever you think is right, if you think breaking up with Peyton for a while until you clear your head will help, she will understand. Maybe you should do that." Nathan said, hoping Luke would listen and be a step closer to being with Brooke again. He could tell his older brother was a mess and needed to know the truth.

"You think so?" Lucas answered, but before Nathan responded Brooke walked in followed by the rest of the cheerleaders.

"She came back to school?" Luke asked himself aloud.

"Apparently," Nathan nodded in her direction and laughed.

Peyton smiled toward Luke but he was too busy staring at Brooke. The boys started practice and he sat from the bench and watched Brooke the entire time. He honestly didn't care who noticed him, he couldn't take his mind or eyes off of her. Peyton gave him a confused look and he looked down at the floor until she looked away then resumed watching the brunette lead the rest of the girls.

Brooke felt eyes on her, but she didn't mind it. She felt a smile coming on her face that she couldn't hold back. Her dimples imprinted on her face as she blushed. She wanted to stop practice, run over, then jump on and kiss Lucas in front of everyone. But she figured that could end up badly since Haley, Peyton, Nate, and Luke might all get in her way somehow. She sighed and forced herself to focus on practice.

* * *

Brooke walked to her car after cheer and opened the door to leave the parking lot. When she pulled into her driveway she saw a familiar car in the driveway. It was a red truck that she knew belonged to Lucas. She felt her heart beat get faster and she anxiously ran into her house, almost forgetting to turn off her car. Lucas somehow got into the house, she guessed through the backdoor that was never locked. But she walked in and called his name. No answer. She walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room and was confused. He was sitting in her room waiting for her on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking him right into his bright green eyes.

"You randomly show up in my room, so I decided I am allowed to do the same with you." He smiled.

"How did you get in though?"

"I had a weird feeling that the backdoor was open, and I was right. I guess I'm getting the weird memories back but not the important helpful ones.." He frowned but laughed.

"Well, what have you been doing here while you waited for me? Your practice ends a half hour before mine."

"Exploring, I hope you don't mind. I like your room, I was looking at your pictures, going through your closet looking at your clothes which you certainly aren't in short supply on." He laughed.

"Who said you're allowed to do that?" She said, pissed off a little because he could have found something she didn't want him to see.

"I didn't think it was a big deal, I found some interesting things. A lot of letters." He stated. Her heart dropped.

"Wha- What? What letters? Where?" She nervously stumbled to speak and stepped closer toward him.

"These." He handed her the box of letters all addressed to him.

She didn't know what to do, he saw the letters once when she showed him the box after she slept with Chris Keller and forgave her. But he didn't read them yet, she was scared to let him read them before. She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands and tucked herself into her lap.

"Oh, Brooke, I didn't read them. I just said I saw them, was I not supposed to? They have my name on them." He said, worried he shouldn't have ever came.

She shook her head, still looking at the ground. She was nervous to look at him. "No, you knew about them before. And I was going to let you read them eventually when I was ready, but not like this. You don't even know who I am, damnit!" She started raising her voice. "Besides, I didn't just walk into your house. You could have said no when I asked to come in." She finished, still talking in an almost yell.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I came to tell you something."

"What? That you finally told Peyton you love her and are getting married or something?" She fired back, still pissed off.

"No, I came to tell you I remember something. Sorry, I'll leave..' He got off her bed and began to walk away.

"No, stop." She grabbed his arm. "What do you remember?" She said, her voice sounding calmer all of the sudden.

"I remember hitting my head, on the plane. When I was sitting next to YOU, not Peyton. Somebody lied to me, Brooke. You're my girlfriend, not Peyton. You, I love you." He said with a smile.

She felt warm tears rolling down her cheek and she tasted the salt from them once they reached her lip. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip to feel the pain. She needed to make sure this was real and she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. When she opened her eyes, he pulled her down on the bed and was about to put his arm around her. She felt him squeeze her small frame tight against his. She smiled and was happy for the first time in a while. He kissed her on the forehead and said "Pretty Girl, what did I tell you about crying?"

"You remember that too? My nickname?" She smiled even bigger.

"No, I gave you the nickname last night. Remember? You said somebody gave it to you already though.."

"Yes, you did." She laughed while the tears still fell.

"Oh, that makes sense now. I understand for once what is going on." He laughed back.

"When did you remember the plane?" She changed the subject, her curiosity building over her.

"During your practice you gave me a look that gave me a feeling through my body like something was wrong. I remember seeing you looking at me the same way on the plane when my head was bleeding. So I turned to Nate, and told him I remember that. Which means I must've went to the Bahamas with you, not Peyton. He looked at me and smiled, and I knew you were my girlfriend and you were the one I wanted ever since I saw you that first day on the Rivercourt after I got out of the hospital." He informed her, she couldn't take her eyes off his and felt like shoving him on the bed and kissing him right then but didn't know if she should, because he didn't remember her yet. Just that they're dating, not how he feels about her.

"So what does this mean? Yes, you got the truth. But you still don't know how you felt about me before you lost your memory and how much you loved me.." She started but he cut her off with a soft kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas pulled away from Brooke's lips and continued to speak. "You didn't let me finish. See, that's the thing. I don't need to remember; because I still feel everything I want to feel with a girl right now, with you. I get this feeling that I would do anything to make you happy and that I want to spend every second of my time with you. Every time you look at me, I'm suddenly in a better mood. Maybe I don't know everything that we did together, but I know that I love you. And what I feel for you is important to me because it feels amazing. I love you, Brooke."

"I love you too Lu-" Then she felt his warm lips aggressively push against hers, and his hands wrapped around her back. She laid back and he fell on top of her, their tongues never parting in the process. He pulled off her shirt and rubbed her curves along the outside of her hip. Then he took his lips off hers and looked her in the eyes, they were glowing and he knew she was finally happy.

"Is this okay?" he asked, while reaching around to unclip her bra.

"Wait, you have a girlfriend though..." She trailed off and felt her hopes die a little.

"I broke up with Peyton before I came here, I followed her out of your practice and talked to her. I didn't tell her why though, just that I needed to think and try to focus on recovering. But I think she knew it was because of you, she caught me staring at you during your entire practice. But I didn't care, I want to be with you, not Peyton."

Brooke just looked at him, and Luke didn't know what to say. Did he do something wrong? At that moment Brooke stood up directly in front of him and stared into his eyes. Luke got nervous, she was only in a bra, which made his heart beat rapidly, and he didn't know if she was mad or if he did something wrong. But then she reached behind her back, unclipped her bra and let it fall to the ground before biting her lip. He stared at her in shock; he was speechless and couldn't help but stare at her perfect body. He felt himself getting hard in his pants that quickly got too tight so he unbuttoned them and slid them off past his ankles until they fell to the ground next to Brooke's bra.

"Look what you do to me" Lucas laughed and Brooke eyed his body up and down as he took off his shirt. She missed his amazing defined abs and couldn't wait to touch them. Then Lucas reached out and grabbed Brooke and rolled her over on the bed so he was on top of her. He unbuttoned her pants and yanked them down eagerly, never taking his eyes off her body. He leaned down and kissed her neck, then trailed kisses to her earlobe and sucked on it lightly and she moaned. He looked her in the eyes again and placed his hand on her left boob and rubbed it hard and she let out a light breath. He kissed her again and they made out for a few seconds while he felt her up and enjoyed the softness of her skin. Within another minute they were both naked and eager to touch each other as much as possible. He rubbed lightly against her warm center and felt the wetness and he closed his eyes in delight. Then he remembered, lying on the beach with her. Waking her up by fingering her in the hotel room with the only light in the room being a strip of the sun coming in over the canopy. He remembered being on the Jet Ski and purposely making her fall off just to jump in and help her. He remembered how she fell asleep lying on his naked chest while her naked body was exposed to him because she trusted him with her whole world. He remembered how much he loved her.

"Brooke, I remember the Bahamas with you. I remember waking you up, the Jet Ski, the way you fell asleep cuddled up on me. How much I love you and always will." He whispered into her ear and she rolled on top of him and kissed him softly but held the kiss for a few lingering seconds. He didn't want her to ever pull away, he wanted to feel her warm body against his and her lips on him forever.

"I love you, Lucas. Make love to me, like you used to." She moaned into his neck.

Then everything came flooding back. All the memories of them before the Bahamas, everything they've been through together. Everything about his life. He kissed her again and felt a tear fall down his cheek onto Brooke.

"What's wrong, Broody?"

"I remember everything. God, I love you Pretty Girl." He gasped and she pulled him into her, their lips crashing together again.

* * *

They woke up the next morning from the sound of a phone ringing. Luke reached to silence it before looking next to him and seeing Brooke naked laying against his chest fast asleep. They both fell asleep on Brooke's bed and slept through the night in each others' arms. Lucas leaned over and kissed Brooke's soft cheek, remembering all that they did the night before. He was so relieved he remembered everything about her, and everything about his life. She opened her eyes when she felt his lips press against hers and his hand rub her hip.

"Morning boyfriend, wow I never thought I would be so happy to say that to you!" She said with a smile and he admired how adorable she looked in the morning. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than ever, all because I was next to you Pretty Girl." He said and she kissed him again. Then his phone started ringing again and he looked at the display. 'Mom calling'. Lucas hesitated; mad because he remembers his mom telling him he was dating Peyton and lying to him about Brooke.

"Hello?" Luke said through the receiver.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, Where the hell are you? You're still in recovery and you need to tell me where you are before you just don't show up at home all night. I was sitting around waiting for you and you didn't answer your phone. -" She started.

"I'm with Brooke." he cut her off. She didn't answer for a second. "Mom?"

"What happened to Peyton?" she asked, nervous.

"She isn't my girlfriend. I remember everything. Why would you lie to me? You know how I feel about Brooke…"

"I'm sorry, it's just that Peyton is better for you. You and Brooke are completely wrong for each other. I thought putting you guys together would help you realize that."

"Who I date is none of your business, I love Brooke more than anything and if you've ever been in love than you should know how I feel. It's my life and I'm glad you watch out for me, but you have no right to tell me lies in order to manipulate my relationship with my girlfriend." He said, getting madder by the second. Brooke crawled closer to him and wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his shoulder lightly to calm him down.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when she screws you over. I know all about her reputation and Peyton told me a lot about her that disgusts me. You don't know the kind of person she used to be." Karen said, getting Luke furious.

"I know exactly who she was, and who she is. She's amazing and if you gave her a chance you'd understand that. And I'm not leaving her so either you accept us, or you lose me telling you anything about my life because Brooke is the biggest part of it and that isn't changing." He said and hung up.

"I'm sorry Broody, I wish you didn't have to go through that. It's my fault." Brooke said and looked at the ground. He picked her chin up and kissed her.

"Brooke, you are perfect and I love you more than anything or anyone and nothing will change that and don't worry about my mom, she'll eventually see you the way I see you. Nothing is your fault babe, don't be upset about this."

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"I Love you too Brooke Davis, I always will." He told her and kissed her again, never wanting to let her go.


End file.
